


Hors du Temps

by Ahelya



Category: Blood+
Genre: Could count as sex, F/M, Vampire Bites, kind of, they ARE vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Des instants partagés entre Saya et Hagi.





	1. Premier Temps - Oubli

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a d'abord été publiée sur fanfiction.net en d'août 2007 à septembre 2009.

Saya se réveilla en sursaut avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir fait un cauchemar une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Elle regarda ensuite sur le côté. Riku dormait toujours.

Elle se rallongea dans son lit et referma les yeux. Elle aurait aimé se rendormir pendant encore quelques instants mais le sommeil la fuyait. Elle avait trop chaud. Saya rejeta soudain ses couvertures au bat du « lit ». Elle avait toujours aussi chaud. Elle enleva sa veste de pyjama.

Elle se rallongea une nouvelle fois et referma les yeux. Les minutes passèrent. Elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle se sentait fatiguée pourtant mais une partie d'elle refusait le sommeil, une partie d'elle qui avait peur des rêves qu'elle faisait.

Saya se leva. Si le sommeil la fuyait, cela ne servait à rien de rester allongée ici à se tourner et à se retourner sur l'étroite banquette inconfortable.

Elle quitta son compartiment sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de réveiller son petit frère.

Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune fille se demanda ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. La partie d'elle qui avait peur de ses cauchemars pensa à Kaï. Peut-être devait-elle aller lui parler ? Elle était sûre qu'il réussirait à la rassurer.

_As-tu vraiment envie que ce soit lui qui te rassure ?_

Elle s'immobilisa instantanément à cette pensée. L'image d'un regard bleu-gris s'imposa alors à elle. Saya secoua alors la tête de droite à gauche. _C'est Kaï que je vais voir. Personne d'autre._

La porte du compartiment qu'occupait son frère n'était pas totalement fermée. Saya jeta donc un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de frapper. Elle rougit aussitôt mais elle ne bougea pas. Figée devant la mince raie de lumière, elle regardait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du compartiment.

Son frère n'était pas là mais le compartiment n'étais pas vide pour autant. Son autre occupant s'y trouvait toujours. Forte heureusement, il tournait le dos à la porte et ne pouvait donc pas la voir. Mais même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas vue puisqu'une serviette lui recouvrait pour le moment la tête. Il était en train de sécher vigoureusement ses cheveux.

Saya savait qu'elle aurait dû regagner son compartiment à la minute même où elle l'avait vu ou tout du moins, s'éloigner de cette porte. Elle ne devrait rester ici à l'observer comme elle le faisait… Sans parler de la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait ! Qu'est-ce que son père aurait dit s'il l'avait vu en train de regarder un homme à moitié nu en cachette ? Mais elle ne bougea pas et elle continua de le détailler attentivement.

Du dessin des muscles aux articulations, tout son corps était taillé en longueur et en finesse… Un corps fait pour la souplesse et la rapidité. Souple… Rapide… Il l'était… Sans oublier sa force. Il avait réussi à mettre son frère à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire mais aussi… Elle se rappelait la manière dont il l'avait serrée contre lui lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée pour lui donner son sang. Le souvenir de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre la fit rougir de nouveau. Elle chassa très rapidement ce souvenir de son esprit. Enfin… Elle aurait réussi à le chasser si elle ne s'était pas actuellement trouvée en train d'observer l'homme qui l'avait serrée contre lui cette nuit-là.

Le regard de Saya tomba soudain sur la main droite de l'homme qu'elle regardait. Comment ne pas penser à un chiroptère en la voyant ? Pour l'instant, elle n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de voir cette main. Son étrange serviteur ne la découvrait que pour l'assister dans ses combats. Le reste du temps, une longue bande blanche la recouvrait entièrement mais pour le moment, la bande en question n'y était pas.

Il n'y avait que sa main et la première partie de son avant bras qui était comme ça. Le reste de son bras était normal… Humain. La peau de cette main était marron, tirant presque sur le rouge et les doigts étaient devenus de longues griffes tranchantes d'un marron plus foncé. Saya avait eu si peur la première fois qu'elle avait vu sa main mais maintenant… Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard dessus, que sa main soit bandée ou non, elle se sentait coupable. _Se pourrait-il que sa main soit dans cet état à cause de moi ?_

Il avait fini par poser la serviette sur la banquette, juste à côté de l'étui qui ne quittait jamais son épaule. Ce dernier était ouvert et laissait voir le violoncelle qu'il contenait. Le regard bleu-gris se posa un instant sur l'instrument puis celui qui lui obéissait posa sa main sur le bois avant de la faire remonter le long du corps du violoncelle en un geste à la fois doux et sensuel.

Saya ferma les yeux un instant, à la recherche d'un souvenir qui, elle le savait pertinemment pourtant, ne ressurgirait pas. Un gouffre… Juste un gouffre obscur et sans fond… Voilà ce qu'était sa mémoire mais parfois il s'éclairait pendant un très court instant. C'est ce qui venait de se passer mais elle n'en avait retiré qu'une sensation… Celle d'une main sur sa peau… Sa main.

La jeune fille rouvrit brusquement les yeux en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à lui de cette manière ? Si seulement… Si seulement, elle n'éprouvait pas tant de chose en le regardant, tant de choses si contradictoires ! Il l'effrayait. Il l'effrayait parce qu'elle savait qu'il venait de ce passé dont elle ne savait pratiquement rien, parce qu'il savait qui elle était avant mais en même temps, sa présence à ses côtés avait quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant. Il lui arrivait d'avoir peur de lui mais elle lui donnait naturellement sa confiance, une confiance qui lui semblait même parfois bien supérieure à celle qu'elle accordait à sa famille et à ses amis. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible alors qu'il n'était qu'un inconnu… Un inconnu qui lui semblait si familier, trop familier dans sa manière d'agir et sa façon d'être. Sans parler de son nom ! A chaque fois qu'elle le prononçait, elle avait l'impression qu'une porte s'ouvrait en elle pour se refermer aussitôt. _Hagi…_

Il se retourna immédiatement… Comme si elle avait prononcé son nom à voix haute et avant même que Saya ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il fut à la porte et il l'ouvrit.

Saya aurait voulu s'enfuir à toute jambe en le voyant ouvrir la porte mais ces dernières refusèrent de bouger. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors le regard couleur d'acier. Il était aussi impassible que d'habitude. Toute envie de fuir disparut en elle. A la place, il n'y avait plus que le profond désir de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ces prunelles claires, le vœu de connaître le passé.

« Que désires-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le son de sa voix la fit sursauter. L'envie de partir réapparut mais à son grand étonnement, Saya s'entendit répondre.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait et qu'elle venait le voir.

Saya semblait avoir recouvert sa capacité à se mouvoir mais au lieu de retourner dans son compartiment comme le lui ordonnait désespérément une petite voix de son esprit, elle entra à l'intérieur de celui-ci puis alla s'asseoir sur la banquette que devait occuper son frère pendant la nuit tandis qu'Hagi refermait la porte.

La jeune fille pensait qu'il allait s'asseoir en face d'elle afin qu'ils puissent discuter mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta debout devant la porte, tel une sentinelle silencieuse. Il attendait qu'elle parle.

Saya regarda le paysage tout en préparant ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui mais détourna presque aussitôt la tête en se souvenant de la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Hagi… » commença-t-elle à dire mal à l'aise.

Le reste de la phrase n'avait pas l'air de vouloir franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Saya le sentit se déplacer, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Même dans ses gestes, il était silencieux.

Le bruit d'un objet tombant sur le sol lui fit dresser l'oreille. Elle se baisa machinalement pour le ramasser. Une main fine couvrit la sienne mais se retira aussitôt.

Saya se rassit et contempla l'objet qu'elle tenait à la main. C'était un peigne. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder Hagi. Il s'était enfin assis et il avait enfilé une chemise blanche mais il ne l'avait pas boutonné. Le regard de la jeune fille se porta donc aussitôt sur son visage et il s'arrêta sur les cheveux mouillés. Elle se leva.

Pour une fois, Saya eut la satisfaction de voir clairement la lueur étonnée qui s'alluma dans le regard d'Hagi lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques dixièmes de secondes.

« Tourne-toi. » dit-elle à voix basse.

Il obéit. Elle se mit à genoux sur l'étroite banquette puis commença à passer le peigne dans les boucles brunes.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un profond silence. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis le moment où Saya lui avait ordonné de se retourner. La jeune fille avait fini par se dresser sur ses genoux tout en continuant de le peigner. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans cette scène et elle ne réussissait pas à dire si cela la dérangeait ou non.

Saya cessa soudain tout mouvement. _Mais qu'est-ce que…_ se demanda-t-elle en contemplant ce qu'elle avait fait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait agi par automatisme. Elle avait posé le peigne à côté d'elle puis elle avait commencé à tresser les cheveux d'Hagi. _Se pourrait-il que…_

La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête tout en défaisant vigoureusement la tresse qu'elle avait commencée. Hagi voulut se retourner mais elle plaça les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Reste tranquille, ordonna-t-elle en le forçant fermement à tourner la tête de nouveau.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » répondit-il.

Mais elle n'entendit qu'à moitié cette phrase si habituelle. L'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner produisait comme un écho en elle. _J'ai déjà dit… Je LUI ai déjà dit ça !_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle trouve tout cela si familier ? Pourquoi cette impression de déjà-vu ne la quittait-elle pas ? De leur position jusqu'aux sensations qu'elle éprouvait en passant les mains dans les cheveux bruns, en jouant avec les boucles couleur d'encre, en les réunissant dans sa main ou en les écartant pour découvrir la nuque et dévoiler la peau blanche de son cou, une peau si pâle qu'elle réussissait à voir ses veines… Tout était beaucoup trop familier.

L'une de ses mains abandonna les cheveux bruns pour se poser sur la peau couleur de marbre. Son doigt suivit la veine qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Elle perçut le léger frisson d'Hagi mais l'ignora. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter du regard cette veine qui se profilait sous la peau pâle et qui l'appelait. Elle avait faim… Mais pas de nourriture humaine… Elle avait envie de sang… De SON sang…

La jeune fille pencha la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres suivirent la veine comme l'avait fait ses doigts tandis que sa main faisait glisser la chemise blanche de son épaule. Son autre main avait abandonné les cheveux d'encre et son bras s'était noué autour de la taille d'Hagi.

La légère crispation de ce corps serré contre le sien… L'attente… Le désir commun… Elle connaissait tout cela. Son corps s'en souvenait mieux que son esprit.

Elle posa les lèvres à l'endroit où elle allait le mordre… Un baiser si innocent par rapport à ce qui allait suivre… Un baiser qui était à la fois demande et excuse pour ce qu'elle allait lui faire.

Sa main chercha la sienne.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Elle mordit.

Une main serra la sienne et le corps qu'elle tenait étroitement contre elle se crispa un peu plus.

Il se détendit au moment où le sang commença à couler dans sa gorge.

_Pas humain ! Ce n'est pas humain !_

Saya s'éloigna précipitamment d'Hagi. Son dos rencontra presque immédiatement le mur. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

Hagi se retourna. Pour ne pas croiser son regard, elle baissa les yeux mais ils se posèrent sur son cou, sur la morsure… Elle ne voulait plus fuir maintenant.

Le sang s'écoulait librement de la plaie qui commençait très lentement à se refermer. _Qu'est-ce que TU es… Qu'est-ce que JE suis… Qu'est-ce que NOUS sommes ?_

Saya ne réussissait pas à détacher son regard de la blessure qui finissait de guérir. Elle était fascinée par le sang qui était en train de couler, souillant la peau pâle… Le sang d'Hagi, si rouge sur le torse blanc… Ce sang qui l'appelait avec tellement de force tandis que le sien lui répondait, criait avec une force similaire son envie de se mêler à lui.

Hagi n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot lorsqu'il l'avait senti s'éloigner de lui et il garda le silence en la voyant s'approcher de nouveau, ses yeux redevenus d'un rouge flamboyant. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle écarta les pans de sa chemise puis lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui. Mais quand sa langue se posa sur sa peau pour ensuite commencer à remonter le long de la ligne qu'avait tracé son sang, il ne réussit pas à réprimer le gémissement qui venait de naître dans sa gorge.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La langue de Saya continuait de faire disparaître le sang en lui arrachant d'agréables frissons de plaisir. La tête de la jeune fille arriva avec une lenteur exaspérante jusqu'à son cou. Il crut qu'elle allait le mordre de nouveau mais elle n'en fit rien.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Hagi trouva le visage de Saya en face du sien. Le regard de la jeune fille était en train de fixer un point bien précis de son visage. Sa langue passa rapidement sur la canine qu'il pouvait entrevoir. Le visage de Saya se rapprocha du sien. Il l'arrêta en posant la main sur sa joue.

La jeune fille leva les yeux pour lui lancer un regard étonné. Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'arrêtait-il alors qu'il y avait encore du sang sur sa peau ? Mais elle oublia le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton en sentant la main qui s'était posée sur sa joue se déplacer.

Du bout des doigts, il suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire avant d'aller sur son cou. Ses doigts longèrent ensuite la courbe de son épaule puis descendirent le long de son bras faisant glisser au passage la bretelle de son débardeur.

La main d'Hagi étreignit la sienne pendant un court instant avant de reprendre le chemin inverse.

Saya ferma les yeux au moment où il reposa la main sur le côté de son cou. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

Le visage d'Hagi s'approcha de son cou. Son souffle effleura doucement sa peau puis ses lèvres se posèrent franchement sur elle. Il l'embrassait comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt puis…

Une piqûre… Une simple piqûre légère et douce… Juste de quoi faire couler un peu de son sang pour le recueillit du bout de la langue.

« Hagi. » murmura-t-elle en levant la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

Il releva la tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux. La main d'Hagi retrouva sa joue et son pouce essuya délicatement le sang qui se trouvait toujours au coin des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Elle prit sa main et l'approcha de ses lèvres pour lécher le sang qu'il y avait sur ses doigts puis son visage s'approcha de nouveau du sien. Il avait encore du sang sur ses lèvres et son menton. Il l'arrêta de la même manière, en plaçant sa main sur sa joue.

« Non Saya. » lui dit-il à voix basse.

Il colla son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

« Pas alors que tu ne te souviens pas. »

A ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille reprirent leur teinte normale.

* * *

_Saya-neechan est déjà réveillée. Elle doit se trouver dans le wagon-restaurant_

, pensa Riku en voyant le lit de sa sœur vide. Il sourit. La connaissant, elle avait dû s'habiller en quatrième vitesse pour s'y rendre et prendre le petit déjeuner le plus copieux possible sous l'œil amusé et étonné des autres voyageurs. Il se leva à son tour puis s'habilla pour pouvoir aller faire de même. Il avait faim lui aussi.

En passant devant la porte du compartiment de son frère, il se demanda s'il était réveillé lui aussi.

Oui, il devait être réveillé puisqu'il avait dit ne pas réussir à pouvoir dormir de la nuit sans pour autant préciser pour quelle raison.

Riku dépassa la porte du compartiment de son frère et se dirigea vers le wagon-restaurant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'entendit.

Il s'immobilisa. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas à porter ses mains à ses oreilles pour étouffer les voix car pour une fois ce qu'il entendait n'avait rien à voir avec ces cris déchirants et bestiaux qui résonnaient dans sa tête à chaque fois que l'un des monstres que combattait sa sœur apparaissait. C'était un chant… Un duo, et les deux voix qui le formaient, il avait l'impression de les connaître. L'une d'elle, il avait commencé à l'entendre de temps en temps après l'arrivée de Saya chez son père. L'arrivée de l'autre était plus récente. Une chose était sûre cependant. Les voix provenaient du compartiment de son frère.

Il retourna sur ses pas pour réussir à comprendre ce qui se passait. La porte du compartiment n'était pas totalement fermée, il pouvait donc jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur en toute discrétion.

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Riku s'éloigna précipitamment du compartiment de son frère mais la voix de sa sœur lui parvint tout de même.

« Hagi… »

Le ton languissant de sa sœur le fit rougir de nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles. Il pressa le pas tout en essayant de chasser l'image de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir mais la scène était toujours présente à son esprit.

Sa sœur, en débardeur et pantalon de pyjama, et Hagi, sa chemise en grande partie retirée, pressés l'un contre l'autre…

Sa sœur, l'une de ses jambes entourant la taille d'Hagi, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes tandis que le visage du jeune homme était caché au creux de son cou…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il efface cette image de son esprit ! Comment allait-il pouvoir agir normalement en face d'eux s'il ne le faisait pas ?

La collision qui suivit freina le train de ses pensées.

« Regarde où tu vas bon sang ! »

Riku connaissait cette voix. Il releva la tête.

« Kaï-niichan…

-Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? »

Son frère aîné le dépassa.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda le cadet.

-A mon compartiment. Je crois que j'ai mal fermé la porte en sortant tout à l'heure. » répondit Kaï sans même se retourner.

_Oh non !_ Riku se précipita vers lui pour lui agripper le bras et tenter de le tirer en arrière. Il ne fallait pas que son frère surprenne leur sœur et Hagi dans la position dans laquelle il venait de les voir. Si jamais c'était le cas, Kaï piquerait l'une de ses crises de grand frère protecteur et cela allait mal finir. Mais quelque chose disait à Riku que ce ne serait pas pour Hagi…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? lui demanda son frère en se retournant.

-Tu m'accompagnes au wagon-restaurant. »

Kaï scruta attentivement son frère. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il remarqua alors le teint légèrement rouge de Riku.

« T'es pas malade j'espère…

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-T'es tout rouge. »

La raison de cette rougeur revint subitement à l'esprit de Riku et… Ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus écarlate.

Kaï fronça les sourcils en voyant ça. Quelque chose clochait. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit… Un mauvais pressentiment concernant Saya et l'espèce d'enfoiré qui la suivait partout. Il se mit à courir jusqu'au wagon dans lequel se trouvaient leurs compartiments.

« Kaï-niichan ! »

Mais il ne se préoccupa pas du cri de son petit frère et il fonça jusqu'à son compartiment. Devant la porte de celui-ci, il y avait Saya.

« Saya. » appela-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Kaï… »

Il s'approcha. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais le plus urgent était tout de même de l'éloigner de là. Il la prit par la main et il commença à la tirer en direction du wagon-restaurant.

« Tu dois mourir de faim. Allons prendre le petit déjeuner !

-Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! protesta soudain Saya. Je suis encore en pyjama ! »

Kaï se figea puis se retourna. Il inspecta rapidement sa sœur du regard. En effet, elle était encore en pyjama.

« Tu as cinq minutes. » lui dit-il en la lâchant.

* * *

Riku ne mangeait pas. Il observait sa sœur qui n'avait pas du tout touché à son petit déjeuner non plus. La tête tournée sur le côté, elle regardait le paysage qui défilait avec un air pensif, mélancolique même.

_Est-ce qu'elle est en train de penser à lui ?_

Après ce qu'il avait vu, Riku se posait des questions sur la relation qu'entretenait Saya avec cet homme qui avait subitement fait irruption dans leur vie.

_Se pourrait-il que…_

Riku ne se trompait pas. Saya pensait à Hagi et à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Elle était perdue, partagée en deux. Elle était effrayée par ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Elle l'avait mordue. Elle avait fait un geste dénoué de toute humanité et… Et lui aussi. _Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?_ Elle avait peur mais en même temps… La situation avait quelque chose d'habituel… Presque rituelle. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça. Elle ne devait pas se leurrer. Elle avait aimé. Elle avait apprécié la manière dont leurs corps s'étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Etre dans ses bras, c'était un peu comme retourner à la maison. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Rien n'aurait pu lui arriver. Elle s'était sentie hors du monde… Hors du temps… Mais par-dessus tout, et c'était cela le plus effrayant, elle avait aimé le sang, le prendre comme le donner et ça… ça n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas humain. _Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas m'expliquer ce que je suis ? Pourquoi ai-je besoin de sang comme… Comme eux ?_

« Saya ? »

La voix du docteur Silverstein interrompit le fil de ses réflexions. Saya se tourna vers elle. La scientifique semblait inquiète.

« Tu n'as pas faim Saya-neechan ? »

Riku venait de prendre le relais. Saya le regarda. Pendant un instant, elle crut le voir rougir.

« Pas vraiment. » finit-elle par répondre.

Julia prit à nouveau la parole.

« Tu te sens fatiguée ?

-Un peu.

-Il serait peut-être temps de recevoir ta transfusion.

-Non ! »

Son exclamation les fit tous sursauter.

« Non. » reprit plus calmement Saya.

Pas de sang ! Plus du sang ! Elle n'en voulait plus de la journée… Plus jamais mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible.

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se leva.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller me reposer un peu. Il vaut mieux que je sois en forme. On ne sait jamais.

-Je viens avec toi. » lui dit Kaï en se levant à son tour.

Sa sœur se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'elle avait simplement envie de se retrouver seule ?

« Non. Reste ici s'il te plait. »

A regret, il se rassit mais il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle s'éloigna d'eux avant de finalement retourner à la tasse de thé qu'il avait devant lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

Saya se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au wagon suivant tout en espérant que son pas ne paraissait pas trop rapide. Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même. Elle était en train de fuir… _Ou plutôt, je veux aller le retrouver,_ se dit-elle en se tenant devant la porte, prête à l'ouvrir. Mais quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place.

Saya leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement un regard qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Elle baissa la tête en souhaitant ne pas s'être mise à rougir dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Heureusement qu'elle tournait le dos aux autres.

Elle sentit qu'il l'examinait des pieds à la tête puis elle le sentit se ranger sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Saya s'avança avant même qu'il ne se soit complètement éloigné. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. La jeune fille s'immobilisa. Seule sa main resta en mouvement, à la recherche de celle qu'elle avait effleurée quelques secondes plus tôt, une main qui cherchait la sienne également, la frôlant, la caressant sans jamais la tenir vraiment.

Elle colla bientôt son front contre lui. Comme d'habitude son odeur réveilla des souvenirs en elle mais des souvenirs qui s'éteignaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle puisse les voir.

Elle était si fatiguée. Elle avait tellement envie d'échapper à tout cela. Une main cessa tout mouvement. Elle sentit bientôt des doigts s'entrelacer aux siens. Saya leva les yeux vers Hagi. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle n'avait à ce moment-là rien d'impassible. _J'aimerais tant me souvenir de toi._ Elle commença à lever la main vers son visage pour la poser sur sa joue.

* * *

Lewis fut le premier à s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. Il se mit à sourire tout en pensant aux prochaines taquineries qu'il allait pouvoir faire à Hagi. Enfin… Si Hagi n'avait pas été… Hagi, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait. Par défaut, il allait devoir se rabattre sur Kaï, surtout que le grand frère ne manquerait certainement pas de piquer une crise dès qu'il lèverait la tête de son petit déjeuner…

L'ancien agent de la CIA tapota rapidement le genou de l'homme blond qui se trouvait à côté de lui. David le regarda avec un air ennuyé. Pourquoi le dérangeait-il ? Lewis lui montra rapidement de la tête Saya et Hagi. David haussa les épaules. Ce que faisait Saya et son Chevalier lui importait peu tant que cela ne les empêchait pas de se battre contre les chiroptères.

Le geste de Lewis n'avait pas échappé aux deux femmes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Elles se retournèrent légèrement. On ne pouvait avoir qu'un regard attendri en contemplant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux mais bientôt la mélancolie et la tristesse qui se dégageait de ce tableau envahirent les deux observatrices. Il y avait tellement de douleur et de regret dans les deux regards qui se faisaient face en ce moment.

Elisabeth fut la première à se retourner.

« Reine et Chevalier. » murmura-t-elle.

Julia se retourna à son tour.

« En effet. » dit-elle avec un air pensif.

Lewis intervint.

« Tu vas devoir faire un rapport sur ce qui est en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

La scientifique leva la tête vers lui et fit à voix basse :

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement. N'oublie pas ce qu'ils sont. C'est une Reine. Il est son Chevalier. Ce qu'ils peuvent partager fait également l'objet de… »

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée accompagné d'un cri coupa Julia.

« Kaï-niichan ! »

Ce fut une pensée commune de la part des quatre membres du Bouclier Rouge. _Il a levé la tête._ La voix de Saya s'éleva bientôt.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'était précipitée vers son frère en entendant le cri de Riku.

« Comment as-tu pu te faire ça ? » s'écria-t-elle en voyant le sang qui couvrait sa main.

Kaï lui montra sa tasse brisée et lui dit :

« Ces machins-là sont pas très solides

-Si tu ne l'avais pas autant serrée aussi ! » intervint Riku.

_Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas vu ce type en train de… De… J'ai bien fait de demander un changement dans l'organisation des cabines tiens !_ Kaï leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hagi mais ce dernier n'était déjà plus là.

* * *

Hagi avait regagné son compartiment. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour le moment. En entrant, son regard se posa sur le violoncelle. L'idée d'en jouer l'effleura pendant un instant mais il la rejeta. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer en se plongeant dans la musique. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa la main contre le verre. Presque un siècle plus tard, il se retrouvait au même endroit… Avec elle. Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls et il n'arrivait pas encore à dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Presque cent ans… La construction de cette ligne de chemin de fer traversant la Russie avait été achevée quelques années plus tôt. Qu'aurait-elle dit s'il le lui avait raconté ?

Il avait tellement de souvenirs, presque tous liés à elle… Et elle… Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

_Pourtant…_

Il ferma les yeux et porta la main à son cou. Ses doigts se posèrent à l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu.

_Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas…_

* * *

 


	2. Deuxième Temps - Souffrance

_Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

Riku ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment la question avait surgi dans son esprit mais une chose était sûre, elle était là maintenant et elle ne cessait de le poursuivre.

_Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Est-ce que je lui ai fais mal ? Mon Dieu, faîtes que je ne lui ai pas fait trop mal ?_

Il s'était même tourné vers sa sœur à un moment pour lui poser la question mais quelque chose ; il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ; l'avait dissuadé de la poser. Puis Saya était partie il ne savait où et elle l'avait laissé seul avec leur frère, endormi sur le lit de l'infirmerie du bateau, le bras relié à une poche de sang comme lui et la question avait tout d'un coup ressurgi.

_Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Cette question ne cessait de poursuivre Saya depuis qu'elle avait donné son sang à Riku. Elle avait cependant fini par n'être qu'un léger murmure venant d'un recoin de son esprit, au fil du temps qui passait, mais après l'attaque du Schiff, après que Riku avait dû mordre Kaï et boire son sang, le murmure était redevenu cri et lui martelait les tempes avec une nouvelle force.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était partie de l'infirmerie, qu'elle les avait laissés seuls et qu'elle s'était mise à errer au hasard sur le bateau. Au hasard ? Peut-être pas vraiment puisque ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à une cabine dont elle ouvrit la porte sans hésiter.

Il était là, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, l'étui contenant son violoncelle recouvert de son manteau noir posé sur le sol à ses côtés. C'était si rare de surprendre ainsi l'homme qui était devenu son ombre, son ange gardien…

Dès qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il s'était redressé. En voyant qu'elle était là, il avait même commencé à se lever mais Saya lui avait fait signe de ne pas bouger. Il avait obéi… Son ombre… Son ange gardien… Mais aussi son serviteur… Celui qui lui obéissait…

Saya vint s'asseoir à ses côtés après avoir retiré la veste de son uniforme qui alla rejoindre le manteau sur l'étui bleu et argent.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment en silence. Les choses avaient changé maintenant. Elle se souvenait… Pas encore de tout c'est vrai mais elle se souvenait de lui.

_Comment ai-je pu t'oublier Hagi ?_

Saya posa la main sur sa joue pendant un instant puis elle se dirigea vers le ruban bleu qui maintenant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle tira dessus et le dénoua pour libérer les boucles brunes de cette entrave.

Les cheveux détachés, il ressemblait plus à l'homme de ses souvenirs. Pour les autres, il n'avait pas changé mais pour elle… C'était si subtil. C'était quelque chose dans les nuances de couleurs qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Il s'était passé quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle s'en voulait de ne pas encore se souvenir de tout.

Saya reposa la main sur sa joue. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le sien. _Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ?_ Elle baissa les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu seulement oser faire une chose pareille à celui qui s'était tenu à ses côtés depuis tout ce temps, à celui qui ne l'avait jamais quittée ? Elle s'en voulait tellement.

La main de Saya voulut quitter sa joue mais celle d'Hagi la retint. Son Chevalier la porta lentement à sa bouche et ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement sa paume.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. » murmura-t-il.

Il lisait si facilement en elle et elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même pour elle en ce qui le concernait mais il se trompait. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait libéré Diva. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était tombé de cette falaise. Elle l'avait tué puis elle l'avait fait renaître et elle… Et il y avait quelques jours, elle avait fait la même chose à Riku.

Ses yeux la piquaient. Elle voulut retenir ses larmes mais elle n'en fut pas capable. Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

Il l'attira soudain contre lui. Sa tête prit place naturellement contre son épaule. L'un de ses bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et sa main qui n'était pas bandée se posa sur sa nuque. Saya ne lui retourna pas son étreinte. Elle n'était pas encore capable de le faire. Même si elle se souvenait de lui, il y avait encore trop d'inconnu pour elle.

Les sanglots secouèrent ses épaules pendant de longues minutes. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Les pleurs cessèrent. Saya ne bougea pas.

Même après toutes ces années, il avait conservé l'odeur du Zoo, de la maison et maintenant de nouveaux souvenirs surgissaient dans l'esprit de Saya et ils ne disparaissaient plus. Mais l'odeur était si diffuse maintenant et l'autre, celle qu'elle haïssait et qui l'attirait tant en même temps, était plus présente. L'odeur du sang… Son sang…

Aussi naturellement que sa tête avait prit place contre son épaule, sa bouche trouva le chemin de son cou.

Le baiser fut rapide.

La douleur aussi.

La main d'Hagi qui s'était crispée sur sa nuque quelques secondes plus tôt se détendit mais Saya n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

Hagi pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou tandis que Saya avait levé la main pour écarter un peu plus sa chemise.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Son autre main remonta le long du torse de son Chevalier en une lente caresse puis redescendit en faisant sauter les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait.

Ses canines quittèrent sa chair un instant mais son visage resta contre son cou. Saya se déplaça tout en faisant glisser la chemise blanche des épaules de son Chevalier.

Elle lécha le sang qui avait coulé sur sa peau.

Elle le mordit de nouveau.

_Nos cœurs battent au même rythme…_ Cette phrase prononcée dans une autre vie lui revint à l'esprit pendant qu'elle buvait. C'était toujours ainsi quand elle prenait son sang. Pendant un long moment, leurs cœurs suivaient la même danse puis celui d'Hagi ralentissait tandis que le sien s'accélérait. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle devait le libérer.

Saya releva la tête après avoir léché le sang de la blessure qui cicatrisait déjà. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte normale.

_Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Elle avait reçu sa transfusion un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sang. Pourquoi ?

Hagi ne bougeait pas. Allongé sur le lit, la tête tournée sur le côté, il avait les yeux fermés.

« Ha… Hagi ? »

_Je lui ai trop pris de sang. J'ai…_

Une main se posa sur celle qui se trouvait toujours sur le torse maintenant dénudé de son Chevalier. Hagi serra sa main et tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Sans un mot, il se redressa lentement tandis que sa main remontait le long de son bras pour venir se poser sur le côté de son cou. Saya ferma les yeux tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle se souvenait de tout maintenant. Elle se souvenait de ça mais elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment à quel moment cet étrange rituel s'était installé entre eux. Peut-être dès la première fois ?

Contrairement à elle, il prit son temps. Les doigts de la main qui s'était posée sur son cou suivirent le bord de tissu de sa chemise pour descendre lentement jusqu'au premier bouton qu'il détacha. Il écarta légèrement le tissu blanc puis se pencha. Ses lèvres suivirent le chemin qu'avaient tracé ses doigts un peu plus tôt.

Saya se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir. Le silence faisait partie du rituel. Ils ne parlaient jamais pendant ces moments-là, comme ils ne parlaient jamais de ces moments-là.

Ses lèvres arrivèrent enfin à la base de son cou. Le baiser qui suivit fut plus appuyé que d'habitude mais elle ne sentit pas par la suite la douleur familière. Hagi semblait… Hésiter. Saya rouvrit les yeux. Que se passait-il ?

La jeune fille leva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de son Chevalier. Hagi ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. Sa tête resta cachée au creux de son cou, son souffle plus rapide sur sa peau…

La pression de ses crocs sur sa chair se fit enfin sentir. La morsure fut moins douce et légère que d'habitude. Saya poussa un léger cri de douleur. Hagi se retira aussitôt sans même lui avoir pris son sang.

Leurs regards se croisèrent mais le Chevalier baissa presque aussitôt la tête et regarda sur le côté.

« Je… »

Un coup à la porte l'interrompit. Les deux immortels se figèrent. Les coups reprirent. Saya et Hagi s'entreregardèrent.

Saya se déplaça enfin pour que son Chevalier puisse se lever. Hagi alla à la porte et l'ouvrit mais pas complètement. L'ordre contenu dans les yeux de sa Reine avait été clair. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était ici.

Dans le couloir, se tenait Lewis. L'ancien agent de la CIA nota aussitôt l'absence de chemise du Chevalier ainsi que ses cheveux détachés. Après lui avoir lancé un regard suspicieux, il sourit.

« Saya ne serait par ici par hasard ? »

La réponse silencieuse du Chevalier fut négative.

« Si jamais tu la voies, dis-lui que j'ai préparé à manger. Elle peut venir quand elle veut. »

Hagi inclina la tête.

« Je le lui dirai. »

Il voulut ensuite refermer la porte mais Lewis l'en empêcha.

« Tu n'es pas encore passé voir Julia n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Chevalier ne répondit pas.

« Evite d'attendre l'aube comme la nuit dernière. Julia a besoin de dormir, tu sais. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse comme d'habitude. Lewis haussa les épaules face à ce silence.

« Tu as besoin de sang Hagi même si tu n'as pas été blessé aujourd'hui.

-Je sais. Merci. »

Le Chevalier referma la porte sous le regard étonné de Lewis. _C'est moi ou… Il avait l'air… Irrité ?_ L'ancien agent de la CIA se souvint alors de la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait le Chevalier lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert. Son visage s'éclaira. _C'est vrai qu'elle se souvient de lui maintenant…_ Lewis regarda la porte, sourit puis s'éloigna.

* * *

Hagi poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en entendant Lewis s'éloigner. Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru qu'il ne partirait jamais. La voix de Saya s'éleva.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore nourri n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne se retourna pas vers elle et ne répondit pas. Leur besoin de sang n'était pas une chose dont ils parlaient souvent. Cela avait toujours été un sujet de discussion qu'il valait mieux de ne pas aborder.

Saya regardait Hagi. Son Chevalier ne bougeait pas. Elle savait pourtant que leur envie de sang n'était pas un thème qu'ils abordaient facilement. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait l'hésitation qu'il avait eue tout à l'heure. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pris son sang de peur de la blesser. La jeune fille leva les mains vers les boutons de son chemisier.

« Viens s'il te plait. »

Le ton suppliant le fit se retourner. Hagi se figea. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ferait une chose pareille. Il resta silencieux, se contentant de regarder Saya finir de détacher les boutons de son chemiser puis le faire lentement glisser de ses épaules. Il fit enfin un pas en avant. Il devait l'empêcher de continuer mais la lueur autoritaire qui surgit dans les yeux brun-rouges l'en dissuada. Hagi ferma les yeux.

« Saya… murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller voir Julia cette nuit. »

Le Chevalier rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de sa Reine.

« Saya, je ne… »

Les yeux marron-rouges se firent suppliants.

« Laisse-moi être, pour une fois, la source de ta vie. »

_Tu l'es déjà_ , fut-il tenté de répondre mais il préféra garder le silence. Cette phrase aurait sans doute ramené trop de souvenirs douloureux dans l'esprit de Saya.

Hagi l'observa pendant un long moment puis lentement, il vint reprendre sa place sur le lit. Il leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue mais il suspendit presque aussitôt son geste. Il baissa le bras.

Saya lui lança d'abord un regard étonné puis elle comprit. C'était sa main bandée. La main de la jeune fille se posa sur celle de son Chevalier qui reposait sur le lit. Elle la prit et la porta à sa joue puis la lâcha. Hagi ne retira pas sa main.

Saya s'allongea. La main bandée laissa sa joue mais ne quitta pas son corps. Elle alla sur son cou puis sur son bras pour finir par reposer sur sa hanche. Saya ne prononça pas le moindre mot durant ce lent voyage et elle retint son souffle au moment où sa main effleura sa poitrine.

Hagi ne bougeait pas. Il hésitait toujours. Saya se redressa à demi et posa la main sur sa nuque. Elle se rallongea et entraîna son Chevalier avec elle. Il n'émit pas la moindre résistance.

Son visage était maintenant contre son cou. Elle sentit bientôt sa langue sur sa peau, faisant disparaître le peu de sang de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée plus tôt.

La main de Saya se déplaça. Elle lui caressa la nuque pendant un instant puis elle se dirigea jusqu'à son épaule pour finir par glisser le long de son bras nu. Leurs mains se trouvèrent. Des doigts et des griffes s'entrelacèrent.

Hagi l'embrassa de nouveau mais le baiser semblait incertain. Saya serra sa main plus fortement pour le rassurer.

Il la mordit enfin.

Saya se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser une nouvelle fois un léger cri de douleur.

Cela faisait mal, si mal. Elle le savait. Elle lui faisait toujours mal quand elle prenait son sang mais la douleur ne durait qu'un moment.

Elle pensa pendant un court instant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si jamais quelqu'un surgissait dans la chambre en ce moment mais cette soudaine pensée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Saya ferma les yeux.

Le visage d'Hagi quitta le creux de son cou après un long moment mais il ne se sépara pas définitivement d'elle. Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle le laissa faire.

Le Chevalier regarda pendant un grand moment leurs deux mains jointes qui reposaient sur le lit. Lorsqu'il l'avait mordue, elle avait serré sa main bandée au point de se blesser. Un peu de sang avait coulé sur le couvre-lit. Il amena sa main à sa bouche.

Saya rouvrit les yeux en sentant sa langue sur sa main, léchant le peu de sang qui s'y trouvait. Elle ne la retira pas. Puis Hagi embrassa le dos de sa main avant de la laisser reposer de nouveau sur le lit avec la sienne, les doigts et les griffes toujours entrelacées.

Saya leva son autre main pour la passer dans les boucles couleur d'encre. Hagi ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette main fine qui jouait avec ses cheveux mais aussi sur les battements de cœur qu'il percevait.

_Nos cœurs battent au même rythme… Pourquoi n'en est-il pas de même en ce qui concerne le temps qui passe ?_

Leurs temps passaient au même rythme depuis longtemps mais Hagi n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce soit le cas pour leurs cœurs maintenant.

* * *

Riku avait quitté l'infirmerie dès que sa transfusion avait été terminée. Il avait d'abord parcouru l'ensemble du bateau au hasard mais la question qui avait surgi un peu plus tôt dans son esprit l'obsédait toujours autant. Il devait parler à sa sœur.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Lewis. Peut-être que l'ancien agent de la CIA savait où se trouvait Saya…

« Je cherche ma sœur. »

A l'évocation de Saya, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lewis mais il disparut rapidement.

« Désolé Riku. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je la cherche moi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune garçon prit un air déçu.

« Vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver ?

-Non. » Mentit Lewis.

Il regarda attentivement Riku.

« Et toi, tu n'en as aucune idée ?

-Si je savais où elle était, je…

-Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? » Le coupa Lewis.

Julia avait pourtant dit que les Chevaliers étaient liés à leur Reine, ce qui leur permettait de la retrouver où qu'elle soit.

« Puisque je vous dis que… »

Riku se tut. Il venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Lewis. Il adressa un sourire contrit à l'ancien agent de la CIA et il croisa les mains derrière son dos. Il tourna ensuite la tête sur le coté.

« Je vais faire un mauvais Chevalier n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis même pas capable de la trouver alors qu'Hagi… »

Lewis posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

« Cela fait plus de cent ans qu'Hagi est un Chevalier. Toi, ça fait à peine quelques jours… »

Riku soupira puis leva la tête vers Lewis.

« Ça fait bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi ?

-De se dire que Saya-neechan et Hagi ne sont pas nés à cette époque. »

Lewis ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« On finit par se faire à cette idée. » avoua-t-il au jeune garçon.

Un long silence les sépara.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que Saya-neechan et Hagi sont… »

Riku se tut de lui-même. La question lui semblait soudain déplacée. Lewis sourit de nouveau.

« C'est l'une des choses que le Bouclier a toujours voulu savoir. »

_Et c'était ce que le premier Joël souhaitait_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Le seul moyen de le savoir serait de leur poser la question.

-Kaï-niichan n'apprécierait pas si c'était le cas.

-Et toi ? »

Riku réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

« Je veux que Saya-neechan soit de nouveau heureuse… Et Hagi aussi. »

Lewis regarda attentivement Riku pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quelque chose me dit que tu feras un bon Chevalier. »

Cette constatation surprit d'abord Riku.

« Merci. » finit-il par murmurer.

Il marqua une légère pause.

« Je vais continuer de chercher ma sœur. » annonça-t-il.

Riku s'éloigna. Lewis partit de son côté tout en espérant que le jeune garçon n'aurait pas l'idée de chercher du côté de la cabine d'Hagi.

Sa conversation avec Lewis lui avait fait du bien. Les interrogations de Riku sur son nouveau statut de Chevalier avaient cessé pour le moment mais la question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait à son frère ressurgit tout d'un coup.

En y réfléchissant bien, il ne savait pas vraiment comment poser cette question à Saya. S'il le faisait, il la ferait certainement souffrir et comme il l'avait dit à Lewis, il voulait le bonheur de sa sœur. Sa décision était prise. Il ne parlerait pas de son problème à Saya mais… Il avait besoin d'une réponse. S'il ne pouvait pas poser sa question à sa sœur, à qui pouvait-il le faire ?

Julia peut-être… La scientifique devait sûrement savoir. Mais il ne se voyait pas poser cette question à Julia… Ni à personne d'autre en fait sauf peut-être à… A Hagi. Oui, le Chevalier de sa sœur serait certainement le seul à l'écouter attentivement et il lui répondrait sûrement en toute honnêteté.

D'un pas résolu, Riku se dirigea vers la cabine d'Hagi. Il marqua cependant un léger temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la chambre. Hagi l'écouterait, il en était certain mais il n'était plus aussi sûr qu'il lui réponde sincèrement maintenant.

Sa décision était prise. Il devait s'y tenir. Riku inspira profondément, frappa, poussa le porte et fit un pas dans la cabine de l'autre Chevalier.

Il recula aussitôt, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte avec fracas.

Riku s'éloigna précipitamment. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il les surprenne ainsi ? Une autre image se superposa alors à celle qu'il venait de voir…

Saya et Hagi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, installés sur la couchette du train…. La jambe de sa sœur entourant la taille du Chevalier tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide… La tête d'Hagi cachée au creux de son cou…

C'était ce qu'il avait vu quelques mois auparavant en Sibérie.

Saya et Hagi allongés sur le lit… La tête de sa sœur à l'extrême bord du lit, sa main dans les cheveux de son Chevalier dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine…

C'était ce qu'il venait de voir aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il les surprenne ainsi une nouvelle fois ?

* * *

Le profond silence qui s'était installé plus tôt se poursuivait. Ils n'avaient pas changé de position et la main de Saya continuait de caresser doucement les boucles brunes. Hagi avait fermé les yeux. Elle les avait gardés ouvert et elle observait le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait la sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant, contrairement à Hagi. Saya avait senti son Chevalier rouvrir les yeux puis se redresser à demi. Elle était sur le point de le retenir lorsque l'exclamation retentit.

« Désolé ! »

Saya se redressa à son tour. La porte s'était refermée avec fracas juste après le cri mais elle avait eu le temps de voir quelle était la personne qui les avait dérangés.

« Riku… » Murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce que son petit frère avait vu. Elle se sentit rougir. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il pu croire en les voyant ainsi ? Il fallait qu'elle…

« Va le chercher, ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

* * *

Riku était pratiquement en train de courir dans les couloirs pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la cabine où se trouvait sa sœur et Hagi. Il avait fait la même chose quelque mois plus tôt en Sibérie et comme à ce moment-là, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il faut croire que l'histoire se répétait trait pour trait puisqu'il finit par heurter violemment quelqu'un. Si violemment qu'il serait tombé par terre si la personne qu'il venait d'heurter ne l'avait pas retenu. Riku releva la tête.

« Mer... »

Le reste du mot refusa de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Riku se mit à rougir de nouveau. C'était Hagi qui venait de le rattraper. Il voulut s'excuser une nouvelle fois mais…

« Saya veut te parler. » lui apprit l'autre Chevalier.

Riku se figea mais lorsque Hagi se retourna pour revenir à sa cabine, il le suivit. Il marqua cependant un léger temps d'arrêt sur le seuil de la porte en arrivant puisqu'il vit que sa sœur était en train de se rhabiller. Le jeune garçon détourna même les yeux en voyant Hagi l'aider à finir de boutonner son chemisier.

Les joues de Saya rosirent en voyant Hagi faire ça mais elle ne le repoussa pas et elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de lui. Ceci fait, le Chevalier récupéra sa chemise qui traînait, roulée en boule, dans un coin du lit tandis qu'elle se retournait pour regarder son frère.

En le voyant tête tournée sur le côté, elle rougit davantage. Quelle conclusion avait-il pu tirer après tout ce qu'il venait de voir ? Saya se tourna vers Hagi. Son Chevalier était en train de se rhabiller puis elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers son frère.

« Riku. » appela-t-elle doucement.

Son petit frère avait toujours la tête baissée. A l'appel de son nom, il releva lentement les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la question qu'il lui posa.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait mal à Kaï-niichan en le mordant ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

L'échange de regard entre sa sœur et son autre Chevalier fut extrêmement rapide mais Riku le remarqua. Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui retint son attention. Lorsque Saya avait tourné la tête vers Hagi, le côté de son cou avait été exposé à son regard et Riku avait vu… Ce n'était qu'un très mince filet de sang mais il était là. Le jeune Chevalier comprit immédiatement. Ce qu'il avait surpris aujourd'hui et quelques mois plus tôt, c'était…

« Je n'aurais pas dû demander ça. Désolé. »

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Saya l'appela. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de sa fuite. Il avait sans doute dû voir quelque chose qui l'avait fait fuir mais quoi ?

Elle porta machinalement la main à son cou même si elle savait pertinemment que la morsure d'Hagi avait disparu depuis longtemps et elle comprit. Il y avait encore du sang sur sa peau…

_Riku…_

Elle se tourna vers son Chevalier.

« Que dois-je faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est à toi de le décider. » Lui répondit Hagi.

Avant même qu'elle ne lui pose cette question, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle partit donc à la recherche de son petit frère. Elle le trouva à l'infirmerie, au chevet de leur frère toujours endormi et lui tenant la main. Elle n'osa pas les rejoindre et elle quitta la chaleur du ventre du bateau pour monter sur le pont. Elle se promena pendant un long moment sur les passerelles dans la fraîcheur de l'aurore naissante.

Elle finit par s'arrêter et par s'accouder sur la rambarde du pont pour observer le soleil se lever. Elle avait appris qui elle était, ce qu'elle était maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle était en quelque sorte immortelle mais elle se demandait toujours combien de lever de soleil s'était succédé depuis le jour de sa naissance.

La question de Riku ressurgit tout d'un coup dans son esprit.

_Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

Saya porta la main à son cou. Ses doigts fins frôlèrent sa peau à l'endroit où Hagi l'avait mordue.

_Oui, ça fait mal mais il n'y a pas que la douleur… Il y a autre chose…_

Une chose dont, même en pensée, elle refusait de prononcer le nom.


	3. Troisième Temps - Sacrifice

Saya avait froid. Si froid. Même la douche brulante qu'elle venait de prendre n'avait rien fait contre le froid qui l'envahissait dès que sa période d'hibernation, approchait.

La jeune fille s'enveloppa dans un drap de bain puis s'approcha du lavabo. Elle passa rapidement la main sur le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus de lui pour faire disparaitre la buée qui s'était accumulé sur le verre pendant sa douche.

Elle contempla son reflet pendant un long moment.

_Un peu de temps c'est tout ce que je demande... Juste un peu de temps pour mettre fin à des années de lutte..._

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans le salon de l'appartement de New York, un silence qui avait surgi après l'attaque et la défaite de James, un silence que le réveil de Saya n'avait pas réussi à dissiper.

Kaï avait bien tenté de parler à Saya après son réveil mais sa sœur s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain sans lui dire le moindre mot. Peu de temps après, le bruit de la douche s'était fait entendre.

Pendant un long moment, le regard de Kaï resta fixé dans la direction de la salle de bain. Il se posa ensuite sur l'homme aux yeux fermés qui se trouvait adossé contre l'un des murs du salon, le Chevalier de Saya, Hagi. Ses yeux revinrent ensuite vers la salle de bain puis étaient de nouveau sur Hagi.

La salle de bain...

Hagi...

Et la même question pour les deux... Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit ?

Le silence fut enfin brisé mais ce fut par un bruit de verre cassé provenant de la salle de bain. On s'entreregarda puis on se précipita là-bas.

Hagi se trouvait déjà au chevet de Saya lorsque Kaï arriva dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme accourut aussitôt vers sa sœur lorsqu'il la vit sur le sol, le bras droit en sang, du verre brisé un peu partout sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Kaï n'eut pas le temps de l'apprendre. Julia, qui était arrivée juste après lui dans la salle de bain, le fit sortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la scientifique sortait, suivie d'Hagi qui portait Saya endormie, dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de sa sœur.

« Jahana-san. » dit Julia tout en faisant signe à Mao de les suivre.

Son ancienne petite amie accompagna la scientifique et les deux immortels dans la chambre de Saya.

Lewis et Lulu allèrent ramasser les morceaux de miroir brisé.

David et le journaliste retournèrent dans le salon.

Kaï resta sur place, à observer la porte de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrit et Mao poussa Hagi hors de la pièce.

« Pas d'homme ici ! » déclara la jeune fille en claquant la porte au nez du Chevalier.

Kaï se prit à sourire tandis qu'un éclat de rire retentissait dans la salle de bain. La voix de Lewis s'éleva.

« Elle t'a encore viré ! »

Hagi resta impassible.

* * *

Mao referma la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit bientôt la voix et le rire de Lewis.

_Bien sûr que je l'ai viré ! Il n'a rien à faire ici !_

La jeune fille revint ensuite auprès du lit sur lequel Hagi avait allongé Saya. Les yeux de l'immortelle étaient toujours fermés. Julia était assise à côté d'elle et elle était en train d'examiner la blessure que la Reine s'était faite au bras.

« Elle va bien ?

-Elle dort. » répondit simplement la scientifique.

Mao observa la blessure de Saya pendant un petit moment.

« Pourquoi ne se referme-t-elle pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Julia se tourna vers elle.

« C'est à cause de son hibernation. Son métabolisme est en train de ralentir et elle ne peut donc pas cicatriser aussi rapidement qu'avant. »

La scientifique reprit ensuite son examen puis elle se mit à bander la blessure de l'immortelle.

« Va me chercher une poche de sang. » ordonna Julia après avoir fini.

Mao commença à se diriger vers la porte. La scientifique l'arrêta.

« Non ! Prends-en plutôt deux.

-Pas de problème. »

Mao ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Hagi était juste derrière. Le Chevalier se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! » s'exclama Mao.

Hagi l'ignora et il se dirigea vers le lit tout en ôtant son manteau qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Julia se demanda pendant un instant ce que comptait faire le Chevalier. Elle comprit ses intentions en le voyant retrousser la manche droite de sa chemise puis retirer la bande qui couvrait sa main de chiroptère.

_C'est sans doute la meilleure solution..._

Julia se leva. Hagi prit sa place sur le lit.

Après avoir légèrement incliné la tête en signe de remerciement, il se détourna de la scientifique pour fixer son regard d'acier sur Saya.

Il avait à la main l'une de ses dagues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il... » commença à dire Mao.

Julia lui fit signe de se taire puis elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'adolescente pour l'entraîner hors de la chambre. Avant de sortir, Mao eut tout de même le temps de voir le Chevalier porter sa main ensanglantée à sa bouche puis se pencher vers Saya.

* * *

Il riva ses lèvres aux siennes.

Le sang passa de sa bouche à la sienne.

A deux doigts, il lui massa le cou avec précaution pour l'aider à avaler le liquide vermeille qu'il venait de lui donner.

Hagi se redressa tout en continuant de lui masser doucement la gorge. Il fixait Saya. Sa Reine avait toujours les yeux clos pour le moment mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ses paupières dévoilèrent des yeux à l'iris aussi sanglant que le liquide qu'il venait de lui faire absorber. Hagi connaissait cette lueur ancrée dans ces yeux rouges. Sa Reine avait faim... Soif... Soif de sang.

Elle se jeta sur lui.

Aucun baiser... Juste la douleur puis... Puis le plaisir.

* * *

Kaï fut surpris de voir Julia et Mao sortir aussi vite de la chambre de sa sœur adoptive.

« Elle va mieux ? »

L'air soucieux de la scientifique ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui donner la moindre réponse. Kaï avait préféré se précipiter vers la chambre de sa sœur.

« Kaï ! Non ! » s'écria Julia.

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà ouvert à demi la porte.

Il se figea aussitôt, ne sachant que penser en face de ce qu'il était en train de voir mais il comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de surprendre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, et jamais voulu, voir.

C'était encore plus intime que le baiser qu'il avait surpris des mois plus tôt dans le laboratoire de biologie du lycée... Le baiser qui avait changé Saya... Changé leur vie.

Il ne réussissait pourtant pas à détourner les yeux. Il avait l'impression de jouer les voyeurs mais c'était si fascinant... Trop fascinant.

Hagi était assis sur le lit, le dos contre le bois tandis que Saya était à genoux, ses jambes entourant les cuisses de son Chevalier, le buste penché. Sa tête était au creux de son cou.

Peut-être que la scène ne lui aurait pas paru aussi intime s'il n'y avait pas eu leur quasi-nudité ?

Hagi avait sa chemise plus qu'à moitié retirée et la serviette qui entourait Saya plus tôt s'était dénouée et était en partie tombée.

Kaï rougit en voyant les seins nus de sa sœur pressés contre le torse dénudé du Chevalier.

S'il n'y avait eu que cela...

Il y avait aussi la main gauche de Saya caressant le cou d'Hagi... La main de Chevalier effleurant tendrement la hanche de sa Reine.

Un brusque sursaut de jalousie s'empara alors du jeune homme.

Il croyait qu'il avait réussi à se défaire de ce sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais dû éprouvé et que son père n'aurait pas approuvé mais Kaï découvrit à cet instant qu'il s'était complètement fourvoyé.

Il aurait voulu être à la place du Chevalier.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle boive son sang. Pas le sien !

Son sang...

Le dégout remplace la jalousie. Ce qu'il voyait n'avait rien à voir avec de l'affection, de l'amour. Ce n'était qu'une façon de se nourrir pour Saya, se résonna-t-il. Ce n'était que l'une des multiples formes du sacrifice d'Hagi envers Saya, du Chevalier pour sa Reine.

Sa sœur redressa la tête. Les yeux fermés, elle se lécha les lèvres, savourant le sang qui s'y trouvait toujours puis elle rouvrit les yeux et elle posa la main sur la joue de son Chevalier.

Le doute s'insinua en Kaï. Si ce n'était qu'une façon de se nourrir... Pourquoi un tel regard chez sa sœur pour son Chevalier ?

Il pensait vraiment s'être débarrassé de ce sentiment mais il avait tout faux puisqu'une nouvelle vague de jalousie le submergea en voyant ce qui suivit.

Il n'essaya même pas de refermer la porte. Il continua de regarder. Son supplice n'était pas fini.

Saya pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard plongé dans celui de son Chevalier. Hagi semblait indécis. La main de sa Reine sur sa joue se fit plus lourde pour l'obliger à baisser la tête, pour l'obliger à la diriger vers son cou.

C'était son tour maintenant.

Il obéit à la pression de cette main. Sa bouche se posa sur la peau de Saya mais il ne la mordit pas. Sa Reine était sur le point de s'endormir. Mieux valait ne pas l'affaiblir davantage en lui prenant son sang. Il se contenta donc de déposer un léger baiser sur sa peau pâle et il releva la tête.

Ses yeux couleur d'acier rencontrèrent un regard suppliant qu'il ne comprit pas.

Saya se pencha vers lui. Pour une fois, elle dérogea à la règle de silence qu'ils s'étaient toujours imposés dans ces moments-là.

« Prends mon sang, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il le faut. Je n'ai pas le droit d'accepter ton sang si tu ne veux pas du mien. »

Silence.

« Fais-le je t'en prie. »

Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment puis Hagi baissa la tête. Sa bouche se posa sur le cou de Saya. Il ferma les yeux.

Un simple baiser puis la morsure tandis que sa Reine gémissait légèrement. Comme elle comme pour lui... Plaisir et douleur mêlés.

Le Chevalier rouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il remarqua très vite que la porte de la chambre était légèrement entrebâillée.

Le regard d'acier en croisa un autre de couleur marron.

Le frère de Saya savait-il qu'on lisait aussi facilement en lui ?

La jalousie... le dégout...

Hagi referma les yeux. Kaï pouvait bien regarder s'il le voulait. Peu importait. Dans ces moments-là, seuls Saya et lui comptaient. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et ce dès la première fois.

* * *

_Fin du XIXème siècle_

Pourquoi le miroir ne lui montrait-il pas le bon reflet ?

Elle n'était pas une jeune fille. Elle était un monstre ! Sa sœur et elle étaient des monstres !

Il fallait que ce reflet de jeune fille innocente disparaisse. Ce n'était pas le bon. Ce n'était pas le bon !

« Saya ? »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Dès qu'il avait entendu le bruit de verre brisé, Hagi était entré dans la salle de bain où elle se trouvait depuis plus d'une heure.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa.

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

Elle se retira dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'accroupit et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle posa ensuite son front sur ses genoux.

Saya resta dans cette position pendant un long moment.

Hagi fixait sa Reine avec un regard triste. Il ne chercha pas à s'approcher d'elle. Saya lui avait ordonné de ne pas le faire. Il n'approcherait donc pas mais elle ne lui avait pas donner l'ordre de sortir alors il resta dans la salle de bain. Il s'accroupit puis commença à ramasser les morceaux du miroir qu'elle avait brisé tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à sa Reine.

Saya savait qu'il était resté avec elle. Elle relevais parfois légèrement la tête et elle l'observait. Son Chevalier était en train de ramasser le miroir cassé en mille morceaux.

Elle posa de nouveau son front contre ses genoux et elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu rester dans cette position éternellement... Ne plus bouger... Ne plus penser...

L'odeur délicieuse du sang inonda soudain la pièce, senteur pernicieuse qui lui fit relever la tête une bonne fois pour toute.

Hagi s'était coupé avec un morceau du miroir. La plaie sur sa paume se referma rapidement mais sa main était tout de même couverte de sang.

Il entendit alors une sorte de grognement qui provenait du coin de la pièce où se trouvait Saya. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

Sa Reine s'était redressée et elle le fixait avec un regard sanglant.

Elle s'avança légèrement, lentement, à la manière d'un fauve traquant sa proie.

Dès qu'elle se sentit fixée, elle s'arrêta.

Hagi regarda le sang sur sa main et il comprit. Joël lui avait expliqué que Saya avait besoin de sang pour vivre et la jeune fille n'en avait pas bu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Zoo.

Était-il prêt à faire ce sacrifice ?

Il la fixa de nouveau. Elle s'était déplacée pendant qu'il ne regardait pas et elle se trouvait maintenant presque à côté de lui.

Le regard d'acier d'Hagi plongea dans la mer de sang des yeux de Saya.

Le Chevalier regarda de nouveau sa main.

Sa Reine se jeta sur lui.

Sa bouche trouva rapidement le chemin de son cou.

Elle mordit.

Il poussa un cri de douleur et il tenta de la repousser. Sans succès.

Était-il prêt pour ce sacrifice ?

Oui... Bien sûr que oui.

Il se détendit. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se nourrissait de lui. Il laissa les sensations qu'il éprouvait l'envahir. Il n'y avait presque plus de douleur. Il n'y avait que de plaisir.

Saya finit par se redresser. Hagi aurait presque voulu l'attirer de nouveau contre lui.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges et brillants et sa Reine l'observait attentivement. Elle pencha ensuite la tête sur le côté.

Il la regarda interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues avec douceur puis elle attira sa tête vers son cou avec tendresse.

Il comprit. Il le ferait mais il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Il sentit son étonnement lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau sans qu'il cherche à la mordre.

Une dernière hésitation...

Ses dents pénétrèrent dans la chair tendre du cou de sa Reine.

Le Chevalier ferma les yeux et savoura le sang offert.

* * *

_Présent_

Kaï referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Saya. Sa sœur avait fini par s'endormir mais les larmes semblaient continuer de couler sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas cesser de pleurer depuis leur retour du Met et elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à s'approcher de leurs nièces, beaucoup trop prise par son chagrin.

Son Chevalier n'était plus... Pour sa Reine, il avait une nouvelle fois donné son sang en un ultime sacrifice.


End file.
